Bella why are you?
by edwardlover13
Summary: What happens when Edward's plan doesn't work? What will happen when Emmett pickes Bella up and she doesn't know? What will happen when Bella has to spend 2 weeks at the Cullen home? Warning: some ch. are really short! Rated M for reasons!
1. PreFace

Pre-face

He was holding me too tight.

"Can't -- Breath," I gasped

He dropped me at once; keeping one hand at my waist do I wouldn't fall over.

He then pushed me to the bed. Hard. Hard enough that I was now lying on my back.

Then he was on top of me. Kissing me.

He forced my lips open with his own, and shoved his tongue in my mouth.

I put my hands on his chest, to try to push him off of me but he didn't budge an inch. All he did was grab both my wrists in one hand, and pull my arms over my head.

His free hand glided up my back, toward my bra clip. After a second I heard it unsnap.

He let go of one of my hands, only to take it up again in his other hand. He then brought my arms down and slid my bra off.

It was only then did I notice, he had nothing one except a pair of shorts. And I doubt he had anything on under those.

He stopped kissing my mouth, to start a trail of kisses across my cheek and down my neck. He stopped when he came to the base at the hollow of my throat. He started the trail of kisses back up my neck, and started kissing my mouth. Once again forcing my lips open and shoving his tongue in.

Both of my hands were in one of his again, and his free hand was working on the buckle of my belt. When he got it undone he slipped it out of the loops of my pants and started to work on the button.

The whole time I was struggling trying to get away, but he was too strong for me.

My legs flailed and I tried to twist and turn my body. But he wrapped his legs around mine and leaned down on top of me making it impossible to move.

When he got the button undone he unzipped my pants and used his legs to slide them off of me. He never once let go of my wrists.

I was now under this stranger with nothing on but my underwear, and my t-shirt. I knew that it wouldn't be long until my shirt and under came off, along with his own pants.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Edwards. P. O. V.

" I really need you to do this for me."

" Edward. I don't know if I can. I mean Bella's yours. I just can't do that to her. Even with your permission. It's not fair . . . to her at least. Maybe if we talk to her. Maybe she'll understand. Maybe she'll agree to do this. I just don't want to do that to her. Not with out her consent first. She's practically my little sister!"

" Dimmitt Emmett! Listen to me! This is very important! Bella has been trying to get ME to do this for a very long time. You've already done this a million times with Rose. Now, I really need your help. Please?"

"I don't think you understand Edward. Bella would know it was me then she would tell Rose, then Rose would kill me. Plus I'm married, do you understand that? If I do what you're asking I'll be having an affair. I can't do that!!"

"But that's the thing! She won't know its you. All she'll know is that is was a vampire."

"How? How will she know it wasn't me? I'm the biggest vampire she knows. Plus she only knows four male vampires. You, Jasper, Carlilse, and me. She knows you would never do that, Carlilse is way to nice. That only leaves me and Jasper."

"Exactly. Two vampires. She won't be able to identify which one did it to her. And if she goes to the police what will she say? A man I don't know did this to me. He was big and his skin was ice cold? They won't buy that."

"Edward I'm sorry. I just . . . can't do that. I'm sorry. My mind is made up. I can't. That's, that."

"Fine. I'll go talk to Jasper about it."

"Jasper!! I need to talk to you!!"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I need you to do something for me. Something important."

"Yes Edward."

"Jasper I want you to -"

"Edward I said yes. I know what you're going to ask me. The answer is yes."

"Huh . . . I thought it would be harder to convince you. Why did you agree so quickly?"

"Well Edward, the thing is Alice saw everything. She confronted me about it and said 'Jasper its ok. I trust you. Just . . . just go easy and be careful. It's her first time. Okay? As long as you know I won't be mad, and I love you.' "

"Well that actually makes me feel better. A little."

"Edward I just need to know a few details."

"Like what? You already know what I want you to do to her. What more do need to know?"

"I need to know a lot. Like; when, were, time, how long, rough/soft, talk/don't talk, if you want me to breath. There's a lot, I know but . . ."

"Wow . . . that is a lot. Well to start . . . ."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight characters they are property of Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**OK ok i know the chapters are really short and this one is no better. if anything it is shorter that's why to night i'm posting more than just this chapter. and i know that the story might be a little boring at the moment, but trust me that it is going to get better very soon. i hope you like it and keep reading.**

Chapter Two

Edwards. P. O. V.

"Dose that cover everything?"

"Almost. Except . . ."

"Except . . .?"

"Well there's one you never answered. Do you want me to stage it as a kidnapping?"

"Yeah I was hopping you wouldn't catch that . . . Well . . . I guess so . . . why not, it will to the experience."

"Okay. Now that we have that down. How long should she be gone for? Will it be a ransom? Or will I just "leave" her somewhere and you or Emmett "find" her?"

"She should probably be gone for about . . . a week? Yeah a week. And no it won't be a ransom. After a week I'll meet you at a place I'll have set up. Now is that all?"

"One more thing . . . am I to do that to her every night or just one?"

"I hate to say this but . . . . But do that to her every night. Okay? But just like Alice said, go easy. You are a million times stronger than her. If you hurt her physically I will kill you. Ok? You got that?"

"Yeah Edward I got it. Now I should go get ready. The date is getting closer every minute."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight characters. they are property of Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**I know all of my chapters have been really short. i know this one really isn't better but it is longer. hopefully longer chapters will be out soon.**

Chapter Three

Jaspers. P. O. V.

Ok, do I know what I'm doing is for my brother but still. I feel bad for her. Not even knowing what we're planning or what's going to happen to her.

"I've been going over the details Edward told me. So I won't forget anything. He wants her gone a week, it's not a ransom, he doesn't want it too hard but not too soft either, he only wants me to talk when it's necessary, he does want me to breath."

Alice looked up from the small suitcase, she was helping me pack, and starred at me, with the almond shaped eyes I love, with a loving expression in them.

"Jasper . . . . Honeys don't feel bad. I know you don't know Bella that well, but if you have to . . . imagine it's me. Ok? I love you more than the world. That's all you need to know is that I love you."

"I love you too. But of course you already knew that." She could tell I was still distressed and worried. To my surprise she was completely calm.

If sighed and looked down. Erasing the thought from my mind. I went over and wrapped my arms around Alice's waist, and pulled her to the bed.

"Why are you so calm about this? It seems like you were in on it the whole time."

"I just know that you love me and that won't change. The way my feelings will never change about you. They never will. Ever."

"So now that I'm all packed. What do you want to do?"

"Well," she said pushing me ever so gently on to my back and crawling on top of me. "I have an idea." She barely got the sentence out before she kissed me.

When she pulled away – after kissing me for a while – she rolled over so I was now on top of her.

"You could . . ." she said kissing after every few words. "Show me . . . what exactly . . . you plan . . . on doing . . . to her. You know practice on me. So there are no mistakes."

I know what she wanted, I could feel it. I knew all she really wanted was me. She didn't care if it was practice or not.

My only response was practically ripping her shirt off in my haste to start.

She knew this wasn't what I was going to Bella, but she was relived that I wanted the same thing.

In the blink of an eye we were under the covers going at it like there was no tomorrow.

If she only wanted a quickie, we would have been done in a few seconds. But we had hours ahead of us, so we kept going. Over and over and over again. Me on top of her, her on top of me.

I could feel four different emotions now. All coming from different people. I could feel passion, jealousy, sorrow, and the strongest was annoyance.

The passion came from Alice. Of course.

The jealousy from Emmett. For him and Rose were in a fight right now and it's been going on for two weeks now.

The sorrow came from Rose. For even though she was mad at Emmett, she still wanted him . . .BAD! For they're used to doing this ten times a day. Probably more.

And the annoyance of course came from Edward. He not only can hear our thoughts, but he can also, see our thoughts. The picture we paint in our heads of what we see.

At this point in time I felt bad for what he was seeing. All I could think of was what Alice and me were doing and what she looked like with her cloths off under me now.

When we finally stopped (five and a half hours later) even though Alice still wanted more, we laid on our backs staring at the ceiling.

After a few minutes I started to get up. But Alice wrapped her arms around my shoulders and tried to pull me back on top of her. While she was using all of her strength trying to pull me back, I swung her around so she was now in my lap.

"Alice," I whispered. "We've been doing this for close to six hours. I think it's time we take a break."

"No way. I still want you Jasper. We're not even close to being done."

"Alice, Honey, I really think - "

"Jasper." She said in a stern voice. "I'm not done with you."

She is so cute when she is angry. I couldn't resist.

"Ok. But I want to do something. Get dressed, and grab the biggest blanket you can find. I'm going to give the others a break from having to hear us."

"But where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait an -"

"OH!" she said her face going blank. "Jasper! I don't think he'll like that very much, but it looks like fun. Lets go!"

So we got dressed and headed off – full speed – toward the one place only me and my brothers knew about. But mostly Edward went there.

We took off for Edward's meadow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight charaters. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**ok hope you liked the last chapter. i have to warn you though that this is my first lemon fic. there will be more lemons but this is my first. hope you liked it and please keep reading.**

Chapter Four

Jaspers. P. O. V.

It was finally time. The days were a blur. Seriously I'm not so sure if I can do this any more. Alice has worn me out.

First the five and a half hours in our room, then another ten and a half in the meadow. And that was just day one.

For the next three days it was like that. Anywhere we could be alone.

Our room, the meadow, the back of the Volvo, even the janitors closet, and locker rooms.

During School!!

I had and still have no idea what had gotten into Alice. All I know is that she said we're still not done. She still wants more!

Bella's. P. O. V.

Alice came stumbling into the cafeteria. Her hair a mess, her perfect lips smudged with lipstick.

And worst of all – for Alice anyway – was that her cloths were all wrinkled.

She came stumbling over to us, her eyes glazed over, a huge smile on her face.

I heard a low growl come out of Edwards's chest. Too low for anyone but me and Alice to hear.

She shot him a look of annoyance, mixed with an apologetic and smug smile.

He glared at her. With a look of pure hatred. For one of the only times I've seen him he looked like a . . . a vampire.

His teeth were bared. Clearly he didn't like what she was just up too.

Edwards. P. O. V.

"Bella please stay here for a moment. I need to talk to Alice."

"Edward no. I'm coming with you. I don't care what you're talking about."

"Suit yourself."

When we got to the Volvo, I left Bella in front of it. I went around to the passenger side back door.

"Ok, Jasper lets go. Out of the car."

As Jasper got out of the car slowly I could see he was a mess, just as Alice was. If not worse. This was going to be a long talk. I'm hopping Bella won't mind skipping the rest of the school day. We had to go to my house, so we could talk privately.

Bella's. P. O. V.

Jasper rose slowly from the back of the Volvo. He was in even worse shape than Alice.

His hair even messier. Sticking out in random directions. His cloths . . . . His cloths even more wrinkled. But it also looks like they were torn a little bit at the seams. His lips, neck, and the little part of his chest I could see had faint pink marks on them.

It looked liked they were from Alice's red lipstick. But he kept rubbing at them, trying to get it to come off. I guess it just wouldn't come off. Over all he was more of a mess than Alice. Ten times worse.

He stood in front of Edward. His hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped, head bowed, eyes trained on the ground.

Edward stood in front of him. One hand on his hip the other gripped the frame of the car door.

He glared at Jasper. Then an apologetic look crossed his face.

That look was only there for a minute. Because anger flashed across his face, and stayed there.

Edward's tone was flat and harsh. "You. Did. What? Were?"

He stared at Jasper for another minute. Then turned his glare to Alice. Who was still in a daze, staring off in to space.

It wasn't until Edward was in front of her, that she came out of the daze, and looked around us.

When she saw Jasper, standing at the back passenger side door, a nervous, but lusty look came to her face.

She started toward him, but Edward put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight characters. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**only a couple more chapters till things get interesting. and i know you all are probably thinking what is wrong with alice?! and to tell you the truth i don't really know. the reason i have her like this is probably because...she doesn't really want Jasper to go through with Edward's plan, so i think she's trying to wear Jasper out so he won't want to do it... but i don't really know why i have her like this. sorry. **

Chapter Five

Edward's. P. O. V.

"Get in the car. _Now!!_" I was mad. Seriously mad.

They were in my meadow. In my meadow having sex. I couldn't believe it. The one place I took Bella to be alone.

Now contaminated. Contaminated by the last two people I would have thought would do that to me.

"I said NOW!"

Jasper lowered himself back onto the seat.

Alice started around to get in the back as well. But I stopped her once more.

I don't need them having sex in the back of the Volvo, while I'm driving and especially not with Bella in the car.

"Bella? Would you mind sitting in the back with Jasper?" I said turning to face her with my hand still on Alice's shoulder.

A low growl came out of Alice's chest but I ignored it.

"Of course not Edward." Bella said in a whisper turning and heading to the drivers side back door.

As Bella got in I could see Jasper was still staring at the floor. His head still bowed.

And for the briefest second I felt sorry for him. He has no idea what has gotten into Alice.

But once I focused on his thoughts that emotion, dissipated.

To keep himself busy, he was planning what he was going to do to Bella for the next week.

I pulled myself back to the problem at hand.

"Alice you will sit upfront with me. I don't need you that close to Jasper with Bella and me in the car. Now lets go."

Even though Alice was not happy with the seating arrangement, she went around me and got into the passenger side.

Before I got into the car, I had to calm myself. But before I could even take one full deep breath, I looked over and saw Bella pressed against the door, and Alice going over the seat to get to Jasper.

In less than a second, I had the passenger door open, and my arm around Alice's waist pulling her back onto the seat.

"Don't make me restrain you." I said in a very stern, voice that made the threat even better.

"Edward," Alice growled through clenched teeth. "He is my husband. He is my love. He is my lover. I don't care who is in the car, or where ever. I want him. I need him. Don't make me start swearing. You know I will and you know I don't like to. Now Let. Me. Go."

"No. You may not care who is in the car. But I do. Bella does not need to see that, any more than I want to _hear _it. Now. Sit down. Shut up. And Stay put. I do have rope in the trunk. And if I have to I will restrain you."

Alice turned forward, crossed her arms over her chest, and went into full pout mode. I really don't care, as long as she stayed right were she was I was happy . . . sort of. There's still the matter of them in my meadow I have to take care of.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight characters. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**Yay!! in the next chapter things are going to get interesting. but i'm not going to post that chapter or any more for a couple of days. hope you like the story so far. please tell me what you think. thanx.**

Chapter Six

Jaspers. P. O. V.

We got to the house exactly two minutes after Edward got into the drivers seat.

And after the two-hour discussion Edward had with Alice, and me he stomped out of the room.

Only to stomp back into the room put his arm around Bella's waist and pull her out.

As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Alice turned to face me, and tackled me to the bed.

I was wiped out. So I just let her do what she wanted to me.

I needed to talk to Edward; so the more I cooperated with Alice, the faster I could get to him.

Luckily only half an hour later, I was able to go find Edward.

It didn't take long.

I heard music coming from the living room, when I got there I saw Edward and Bella sitting next to each other, with Edward playing Bella's lullaby on the piano.

Bella's eyes were closed, and she had a smile on her face.

Edward was looking down at her. A smile on his face too.

Still playing he bent down and surprised her by lightly brushing his lips against hers.

Bella took in a sharp breath, but before Edward could pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck. And pulled herself to closer to him.

Edward gave a little chuckle, but reached behind his neck and released himself from Bella's grasp.

"Oh come on Edward. You can do better than that." I said walking over to them.

Bella gasped in surprise. And looked down at her and Edwards hands. A deep shade of red coming to her cheeks.

Both Edward and I started laughing at her reaction. Which made her blush even deeper.

"What's the matter Jasper?" Edward asked when we calmed down.

"Nothing much. I just need to talk to you for a minute. About something important. About something that's supposed to happen today . . . ah, tonight."

When Edward spoke again he was serious.

"Ok. Give me a minute. Meet me in the kitchen."

"Kay."

"Bella please stay here." Edward said while guiding her to the couch. "Look for something to watch. I'll be back in a minute."

When we got to the kitchen, Edward took a seat at the table, while leaned against the counter.

"So what's really up, Jasper?"

"Well I was wondering, do you think we should postpone that thing till tomorrow? I mean it's a Saturday. Maybe you could make plans to take her somewhere. Maybe stop at a gas station, and I can nab her from there."

"I guess so. But why? Tonight's as good as tomorrow."

"Well with what happened today . . . plus give me a day to relax. I just had to endure four days of Alice wanting to do nothing but me. Have a heart."

"Yeah, I guess you do need a break. So tomorrow, I'll stop for gas about three miles from Seattle. Get her there. To make sure she doesn't scream threaten her. But don't actually hurt her."

With a sigh Edward put his head in his hands.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Excuse me! I'm the one actually doing this. I'm the one who's going to have to see her every day after and see that week in her eyes. Have that memory of what I did haunt me for the rest of my existence."

"Yeah but I'm the one who planned it. I'm going to have to look at her every day knowing I'm the one that let that happen, that I'm the one who told you to do it. Try living with that."

After a minute Edward got up, went back into the living room, and sat down next to Bella. As he put his arm around her, he bent his head down and started to nuzzle at her neck.

She let him go for a minute, but then she started to giggle and shy away from him.

I leaned against the door jam, stifling a giggle of my own.

I looked back at them and saw Edward wrap both her arms around her and pull her even closer to his body. He brought his head up a little and stared nuzzling his nose to the hollow behind her ear.

Once again she started to giggle then try to shy away from him. This time she didn't get very far.

I couldn't stop my self. I busted out giggling.

Edward stayed where he was, with his eyes closed and his nose up against her ear. But Bella's head snapped up and looked at me with wide surprised eyes.

She tried to detangle herself from Edward, but he wouldn't let her go.

"I don't mean to laugh Bella. It's just your reaction to Edward. You don't want him to stop, but you don't want someone to walk in and catch you. Hey just be glad it wasn't Emmett that fell in love with you. He . . . . " All of a sudden something hit.

Emmett!

"Edward I need one more minute with you. I have an. . . Something I need to tell you" I said anxiously.

Edward sighed and pulled away from Bella.

"You couldn't tell I was comfortable and happy where I was? This couldn't have waited till later?" he asked when we were in the kitchen again.

"I'm sorry but I had an idea. What if you had Emmett drive her to Seattle, and stopped for gas. She'll believe it more. She knows you would "hear" the person's thoughts, and that Alice would "see" it. And since I'm the one taking her . . . that only leaves Emmett and Rosalie."

"You have a point there. That actually might be a good idea. I'll have to talk to Emmett about it. I think he'll say yes. He's been dying to get to talk to Bella and spend time with her."

"Ok, well here's another idea. Don't tell her Emmett is picking her up. Let her think it will be you. Let Emmett surprise her."

"Yeah that does sound like fun and Emmett would love it."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight characters. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**Ok i know this chapter isn't supposed to be out for another couple of daysbut hey i was bored. so here it is. hope you like it. **

Chapter Seven

Bella's. P. O. V.

All my chores were done. Even the ones I hate doing. All I have left to do is wait.

Last night Edward told me he was taking me out today, but he hasn't been around. And he knows how I get when he's gone to long. I get anxious.

I decided I would sit and read for a little, while I wait for him. But as soon as I sat down a knock sounded at the door.

I jumped up and half ran toward the door.

I opened it and jumped into the arms of my visitor. Wrapping my arms around him and pressing my lips to his.

After a second I felt my visitors tongue slide into my mouth.

At first I thought Edward had put down all his barriers.

My mouth started to move with his, and I felt his hands go up and down my back pulling me tight against his rock hard body.

Then I realized Edward would never let this many barriers down. Ever.

My eyes popped open, and I gasped just short of a shriek.

The person standing in front of me was not he one I wanted to see.

I tried to pull away but he still had his arms around me.

He lifted me up a few inches off the floor. Took a step in side and closed the door with his foot.

He put me back on my feet. His right arm fell from my waist and he brought his hand up to my face.

"I wasn't finished kissing you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could his mouth was on mine again, his tongue in my mouth.

I fought against him, but he pinned my arms to my sides.

After a minute more he brought his lips back to my ear.

"Move your mouth with mine. Or we'll be here for a while."

He kissed the hollow under my jaw and brought his lips to mine once again.

But this time I moved with him. Just do he would let me go.

After about another fifteen minutes stopped. And at the point I was almost crying.

When he pulled back, he let go of my arms.

A look of confusion came to his face.

"Bella?" he asked "Bella, why . . .? Oh, no. Did I . . .? Oh, no, Oh, God. Edward is going to kill me. Did we . . . Did I just . . . Did I just make – out with you? Like really make –out with you?"

I couldn't speak. So I just nodded. Letting the tears run down my face.

"No, I . . . I couldn't have. I . . . I . . . Dammit. Edward is going to kill me. Why . . . I mean do you know why I did that? I really don't know."

Again I just nodded.

"It was my fault." I said in a shaky voice. "When you knocked I thought it was Edward. When I opened the door I didn't look to see who it was. I just opened it and jumped into your arms. I kissed you first. It's all my fault."

"No, no Bella. It's my fault. I didn't stop you. Or my self for that matter. I guess I got caught up in the moment. My body leaped out of reach of my mind. So to speak. Don't blame your self. Please."

"Then lets agree it's both our faults. Okay? We both over reacted. Now, why are you here and not Edward?"

"Edward is waiting somewhere. He told me to come and get you. Bring you to him. Is that ok?"

"Yeah I guess. But we better get going. And lets leave what just happened behind us. Lets go. Oh, by the way let me tell Edward what happened. So don't think about it. If he hears it from me he might not kill you. If you die who else will make fun of me when I do some stupid little human thing. And who else will give me a bear hug every time I need one. Now come on Edwards waiting. We don't want him to think you kidnapped me. And don't worry I forgive you Emmett.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight Characters. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. and not i'm not her.**

**ok this is the chapter that practically starts the story off. this is the start so i hope you like. **

Chapter Eight

Emmett's. P. O. V.

I moved to the side, and let Bella pass.

Even though she said not to think what just happened, I couldn't help it.

When I got her buckled in and starting the car, I turned my head to face her.

"Hey I know you said to leave what happened behind us, but I have a question."

She sighed but said, "Ok, shoot"

"I have to know. Was that your first kiss? I mean first make – out kiss? Please tell me.

She sighed again but turned to face me.

"If you must know Emmett. Yes it was."

"Really? Well was I any good?" I asked teasingly.

"Honestly Emmett, I couldn't tell you. I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about when you would stop. I'm sorry."

"Well . . ." I said cautiously. Leaning forward.

"Emmett what are you doing?"

I leaned forward until our mouths were only inches away from each other.

"Bella . . . ." I whispered, "You know you want to kiss me again. You're curious. Just do it. You want to." Her eyes went from mine to my lips to my eyes again.

"Emmett" she said in a shaky whisper.

"Close your eyes"

When she did I leaned in those last few inches, and gently brushed my lips against hers.

She took in a sharp gasp, but snuck her hands up my shoulders and around my neck.

I reached between us and undid the seat belt. Then I lifted her by the waist and sat her in my lap.

Before I even had her on my lap, I felt her tongue slide into my mouth. That was a surprise. I figured I would have to be the one to slip my tongue into her mouth.

After a minute or so, she took my hands in hers, and glided them over her hips and to the bottom of her shirt.

She let go of my hands and went for the bottom of my shirt.

She pulled it off then put my hands back at the bottom of hers.

When I didn't do anything she lifted her own shirt off.

She started to get up so I thought she realized what was happening, but then she straddled my legs.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight against my body. Still kissing her.

Her hands went between us and started to undo my pants. I let her go, undid her pants and started to slide them off her hips.

When she got the zipper of my pants undone, her hands froze. Her whole body went still. Statue still.

"Oh . . . God!" She said as she pulled back from me.

When she realized where her hands were she pulled them back quickly. She looked down and noticed she was straddling me topless, save the bra, with her pants half off. And so was I.

She quickly wrapped her arms around her chest. Covering her self.

"Oh . . . .My . . . God." She said again in a shaky voice.

Trying to get off me while still covering her self with her pants around her knees, she fell.

Lying flat on her back on the black leather seats of my Jeep, she looked amazing.

I forced my self not to get on top of her.

I bent down, grabbed her shirt and held it out to her.

She took it from me slowly . . . cautiously.

She put it on quickly, pulled her pants up and fastened them. Then looked at me.

I realized my shirt was still off and my pants still undone.

I quickly put my self back to normal

When I was finished, I looked back and saw that Bella had pulled her knees up and put her forehead on them.

"Bella. I'm sooo sorry." I whispered

"No. . . .don't apologize. It was my fault. Again." She gave a little sarcastic laugh. "Please can you take me to Edward? Please. I don't know why but I feel if you don't get this car moving that might happen again. For the third time." Her voice was still a little shaky.

"Yeah. Do you want help with the seat belt?"

"NO! I mean no thank you. If you touch me I may knock you over. Please just drive. I'm already feeling that way again. And I'm already really ashamed of my self."

"Ok. Its up to you."

I put the car in drive and started out of her drive way.

"And Emmett . . ." Bella said quietly

"Yeah?"

"You are very good."

"Good at what?" I asked confused

She sighed "_Every thing._"

**A/N: ok so i hope you liked it. now if you want more i need 5 reviews and i'll post the next 2 chapters. so if you want more please review!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight characters. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

Chapter Nine

Edwards. P. O. V.

Where were they? They were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago.

God help me if Emmett doesn't get here soon with Bella . . . .

I'll give them five more minutes. Then. I'll go find them and god help me if I find Emmett, and Bella's hurt in anyway . . . .

Emmett's. P. O. V.

"Um. Thanks. You're not so bad your self. For your first time I mean. And I must say. . . you have a great body."

"Uh . . . . Thanks? I think. You don't have a bad one either. To tell you the truth, you're really Hot." She said a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. It's ok."

When I looked over at her, she was staring at me, her blush gone, a small smile on her lips.

She unfastened the seat belt and slid closer to me.

She lifted her head so; her lips were at my ear.

"Pull over." She whispered

"I can't Bella. Edwards waiting for -"

She took my face in between her hands, and turned it to face her.

She looked me in the eye for a second, and then captured my lips in hers.

She thrusted her tongue in to my mouth.

I was surprised. This was not the Bella I knew.

But I couldn't stop my self. I eased the Jeep to the side of the road and took the key out of the ignition.

She got up on her knees, and once again took her shirt off.

When it was on the floor, she reached for mine. But I beat her to it. Mine landed on top of hers on the floor.

She took my face in her hands again and started kiss me.

When she pulled away she laid down on the leather seats again. She looked even better than she did the first time.

This time I didn't stop my self. I didn't force my self to not get on top of her.

But before I did get on top of her I, took her shoes off, undid her pants and slid them off of her legs.

She moaned in satisfaction. And that made me want her even more.

Her eyes were closed, so when I got on top of her, it surprised her that I was only in my boxers.

She wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me tight to her body.

Our mouths hit with extreme force. And before I knew it her hands were at the waistband of my boxers.

She moaned again as I unclipped her bra.

"What time is Charlie coming home?" I asked

"Not until tomorrow. He's working over night. Why?"

"Good and you'll see." I said getting up and scooping her into my arms.

We were less than a mile from her house and we got there in less than ten seconds.

I laid Bella down on her bed, and got back on top of her.

She wrapped her arms around me, and using her legs, she managed to get my boxers off.

When my lower half hit her, she didn't moan but she groaned.

She brought her lips to my ear and whispered, huskily;

"There's only one thing keeping me from you and you from me. Take them off of my and, you can have me."

Her skin was soft and warm as I ran my tongue down her neck, between her breasts, and over her stomach.

As I ran my hands up her legs toward the waistband of her underwear, I ran my tongue back up her stomach, between her breasts, up her throat, and into her mouth.

Her mouth seemed bent on sucking my tongue down her throat, as I slid her underwear down her smooth legs.

When it was on the floor, I positioned myself, getting ready to enter her. She groaned again, and it took me over the edge.

I entered Bella with a single hard thrust.

Bella's. P. O. V.

I cried out at the force of his entry. But it was not a cry of pain, it was one of satisfaction.

I wrapped m arms around him. Trying to keep him there.

But he pulled out.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could he entered me again. And again I cried out. And he did it again.

He pulled out, and entered me, pulled out, and entered me. Over and over and over again.

And I loved it.

Loved it so much, I never wanted it to end. Maybe it never would. Since vampires don't sleep.

Edwards. P. O. V.

The Volvo went down the street, at full speed.

They were supposed to be at that gas station almost two and a half hours ago.

When I was about a mile from Bella's house, I saw something huge, and red pulled to the side of the road.

As I got closer I saw it was Emmett's Jeep.

I pulled over in front of it and got out.

Neither Bella nor Emmett was in the car, so I went over to see if there was a hint to were they went.

I went over and opened the passenger door. I looked around and. . . Oh God . . ..

I saw a pile of cloths on the floor. Two of every thing.

Two shirts, two pairs of pants. Except . . .. Was that . . . Bella's . . . NO!

She wouldn't. She couldn't. I mean yeah I was planning to have that done to her. But I would never actually think she would consent to it herself.

Unless . . . she didn't consent to it. Unless Emmett forced himself on her.

I would kill him. He knows that. He would never do that to her. He told me himself.

I got back in the car and sped toward Bella's house. I had a bad feeling.

As I pulled into her driveway, I heard noises coming from the house.

So that they wouldn't notice me, I snuck into the house.

As I got to the stairs, the noises got louder.

I went upstairs quickly and quietly.

The noises were coming from Bella's room.

I snuck to the door and cracked it open.

As I looked in side, I got an eye full. A very big eye full.

I saw Emmett on top of Bella. Both of them naked.

Emmett was moving back and forth, up and down, in and out.

Bella was under him. Her arms around his neck. Panting, gasping, groaning. Her eyes were closed, and her legs were around Emmett's waist.

On one of Emmett's thrusts, she cried out. I could tell it wasn't from pain. It was from satisfaction.

I couldn't believe it. My Bella was sleeping with my brother.

Willingly.

I eased the door shut quietly. Put my back against the wall and sank to the floor.

I laid my head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

I tried blocking Emmett's thoughts from my mind, but I couldn't quiet them. They flooded my head.

_Oh my God! Bella is great in bed. I can't believe this is her first time. I can't believe it. She's better than Rose! This is amazing! I wonder what she would do if I. . . no I can't. I'd kill her. I can't. Even though I do wonder what she would taste like. No Edward would kill me. Although . . . I do wonder . . . _

I heard the rustle of blankets in the room then I heard Bella gasp, then groan.

I decided I would wait till they were done. I had to remind my self this is what I wanted I wanted this to happen.

_I can't believe all this happened just from me picking her up to take her to Edward, and her accidentally kissing me._

No that can't be right. She kissed him?

**A/N: hope you liked it. just so people know chapter 11 may anger a few people. especially Emmett Fans and people who like the idea of emmett and bella sleeping together. SRY!! and i know this is only chapter nine but i'm giving you guys fore warning.**

**Ok so here it is i hope you like it. i know alot of you don't like my short chapters and i don't mean for them to be. but some of them are getting longer so...any way enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight characters. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**Hope you like it so far. ummmm...i don't know what else to say so enjoy. **

Chapter Ten

Emmett's. P. O. V.

The door cracked open.

But I didn't stop. Partly because Bella told me not to. And because I was happy and didn't want to leave where I was.

On one of my thrusts, Bella cried out in satisfaction. And I heard the door closed.

_Oh my God! _I thought. _Bella is great in bed! I can't believe this is her first time! I can't believe it! She's better than Rose! This is amazing! I wonder what she would do if I . . . No I can't. I'd kill her. I can't. Even though I wonder what she would taste like. No Edward would kill me. Although . . . I do wonder . . .._

I slid down in the bed and put my head between her legs.

Bella gasped, then groaned as what I did pleased her.

I ran my tongue from the tops of her hips over her stomach. But stopped when I came to her breasts.

As I worshiped her breasts with my tongue, Bella tilted her head back, and groaned a groan of pure sex.

As she groaned she spread her legs farther.

I let out a groan of my own and glided my hand between them.

All I can say is I'm glad I have long fingers.

An hour later I rolled over and pulled Bella tight to my side.

We were both breathing heavily. Bella's eyes were closed, and she had a smile on her face.

Her hands were stroking my chest and stomach.

One of my arms was behind her with her head resting on my shoulder.

With my other hand I put one finger under her chin, brought her head up and gently brushed my lips on hers.

This kiss was not a demand. It was more of a thank-you.

Bella pulled back.

"Stay right where you are. Now its my turn." She whispered

"Your turn for what exactly?" I asked confused

"You'll see." She whispered, crawling on top of me.

She brought my arms above my head, and went for something in the side table drawer.

When she came back up something was in her hand.

Dangling from her forefinger, a pair of shiny new handcuffs hang.

"You know I can break those easily. Right? And doesn't Charlie need them?"

"There his spare pair. And yes I know. But I don't think you will. When you know what I'm doing."

She brought the handcuffs up to where my hands still were. She cuffed one of my hands, weaved the other end of the cuffs through the headboard and cuffed my other hand.

She bent down, kissed my neck and worked her way up to my mouth.

When her lips pressed against mine, all I wanted to do was shove my tongue into that beautiful mouth of hers. But I resisted.

"I'm going to do you." She said against my lips.

Then in a silky rush, her tongue entered my mouth.

Went in and out, in and out.

Just like I did when I was on top of her.

When she left my mouth, she moved down my body.

She licked my neck, sucked my nipples. She raked her nails gently across my stomach, tested my hipbones with her teeth.

I gripped the headboard, moaned, groaned, and made other noises.

She slid down in the bed, and right before she pulled the covers over her head she looked up the length of my body, and smiled at me.

Then she disappeared under the blanket.

The second she took me into her mouth, I bowed off the mattress and nearly lost it. I cried out, body spasming. She pulled back and gave me time to settle.

After a half hour of torture she finally straddled my hips. When I looked between our bodies, I saw her thighs were wide open over my swollen, throbbing lower half. I almost lost it again.

"Take Me," I moaned. "God, _please_"

She slid me inside of her, and my whole body felt the sensation. It was tight, wet, and hot. She began moving in a slow pumping rhythm. Up and Down. I didn't last long.

When I came, I felt like I'd been ripped in two.

And that's when it hit me.

Nobody, not even Rose had ever taken such time to pleasure me.

_I think I just found my new lover._ I thought, as Bella laid down on top of my heaving chest. Her own, heaving as well.

**A/N: ok i'm really happy with all the reviews i'm getting but if you want the next chapters i now need 12 reviews. but that's only if you want more. now the next chapter like i said before may anger some people. and i'm sorry but that chapter is what really sets off the story. so please review and then i'll post. Thanx!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight characters. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**ok ok i know i said i wanted 12 reviews but i had gotten like 9 reviews and i waited 3 days and no more came so...i caved. so heres the next chapter. please remember what i said before. this chapter is not for the innocent minded. you have been warned. any way please enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven

Bella's. P. O. V.

I started to get up, so I could get off Emmett's chest, when I heard the sound of metal breaking.

My head snapped up, and saw that Emmett had broken the chains on the handcuffs.

He bought his arms down and held me in place where I was.

"Stay where you are. I want you to stay here as long as you can." He whispered. His voice was rough.

"I need a minute. When I come back we'll go right back to this position. If you want or we can change it."

"Ok, as long as we can come back here."

I sat up and this time he let me. I slid him out of me, got off the bed, and put on my bathrobe.

I heard him shift in the bed, and I could tell he was watching me.

I went over to the door.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"One minute or I'm coming to get you, put you under me, and pick up where we left off. I'm timing you. One minute."

I gave a little giggle then opened the door.

I went out and when the door was closed I put my back against it, closed my eyes and gave a deep sigh.

When I opened my eyes, something cold covered my mouth.

When I saw who it was, my eyes popped wide open.

"I'm going to uncover your mouth. Don't scream."

I nodded. Eyes still wide.

"Edward how long have you been here?" I asked horrified when he uncovered my mouth.

_How much had he heard?_

"A while." He said regrettingly

"How much… What did you hear?"

"I heard and saw a lot. I saw only minimal. I heard a lot with my ears but also with my mind."

"Edward I -"

"No don't. I'm not mad. I'll talk to you later. Go have fun. It's ok."

Then he was gone.

Just then the door opened behind me, and made me fall backwards.

I was caught right before I hit the ground by two big muscular arms.

"So eager to start again. I don't think the floors very comfortable though."

He picked me up and brought me to the bed.

"I told you one minute. I actually gave you more. I want you again. Right now."

"Emmett wait."

"No. I want you. Now."

"No Emmett. Please just wait."

He tried to lay me down on my back, but I fought against him.

He bent his head down and started sucking on the skin at my neck.

"Emmett stop. Please." I said in a shaky, worried, scared voice.

"No." he said sternly against my skin. His head started moving down toward my breasts.

I put my hands on his shoulders to push him away. But he captured my wrists in one of his hands.

He brought them above my head and pushed his body into mine. Forcing me to have to lie down.

With out warning he let go of my wrists. I tried to bring them down, but couldn't.

Emmett pulled my head to the side. Exposing my throat. And ran his tongue up it.

As he pulled it to the side he also tilted up. And I could see my hands were restrained by a new set of handcuffs.

"Emmett. I said no. Please. NO." I said almost crying.

He sat up only long enough to tear off my bathrobe.

He laid down on top of me again. He put his leg between mine forcing them open.

He then brought his lips to my ear.

"When I say I want you. I mean right then. No matter where it is. It means you get on your back, wherever you are. You take your pants off, unless I tell you other wise. But when I say I want you. I. Want. You. You don't tell me no. You never tell me no."

He entered me then.

I cried out. But this time it wasn't from satisfaction. It was from pain. Pain and fear.

He started riding me. Hard.

I opened my mouth and screamed.

But he slapped me. Thank god he didn't use all his strength. He would have killed me.

I felt my lip bust open, and blood run onto my tongue, down my lip, and down my neck.

I felt him run his tongue up my throat again. Capturing the blood on my neck.

_Oh sweet Jesus. _All I could think about was that he might bite me. Bite me and kill me.

"You do that again, and I will bite you. You don't do anything with out my permission. You don't speak, you don't cry, you don't scream. You don' t even orgasm with out my permission."

"God…Please -"I said. Tears filling my eyes.

"What did I just say? Don't speak. When I want you to do something, I'll tell you. And you'll do it. With out complaint, protest, or anything. I will tell you what to do and when to do it. Other than that you keep your mouth shut. And let me do what I want with your body. Do you under stand me?"

I nodded letting the tears flow down my face.

"Good. Now open your mouth."

I opened my mouth a little. Not very much.

"Wider."

I opened my mouth wider. He straddled my head and put himself in my mouth.

"Close it."

When I did he gasped.

"Now Suck."

When I didn't do anything he looked down at me.

"What did I tell you before? Do as I say with out protest, complaint, or anything. Now Suck.

When I still didn't do anything, he took himself out of my mouth and bent down so our noses were almost touching.

"Do you want me to bite you?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Then do what I tell you. Now open you mouth again."

When I did he put himself in my mouth and told me to close it.

"Unless you want me to bite you. Suck."

This time I did.

His breath caught, then he moaned. He started pumping into me. Going up and down, as I sucked him. Just like he did when he entered me somewhere else.

He pulled himself out of my mouth. And slid down so his body was covering mine.

He put his lips on mine and shoved his tongue into my mouth.

Then he brought his tongue back and started sucking on mine.

His mouth seemed bent on sucking my tongue into his mouth.

He tried to put his leg between mine so he could enter me again. But I wouldn't let him. I kept them closed as tight as I could.

He pulled away from my mouth and kept trying to open my legs.

"Open, your god damn legs."

"No." I whispered. "No I don't want to. Please Emmett just…just stop. Please. You're hurting me."

"Do you want me to hurt you more?"

"No."

"Then open your god damn legs. Before I tie them to the bedposts. NOW!"

"No Emmett. If you want then open, you're going to have to tie them down, or your going to have to kill me."

"Both of those options can be arranged."

He hissed then and bought his head to my neck. I could feel his teeth go up and down my throat.

With no warning, he sunk his teeth into the side of my neck.

I started screaming at the top of my lungs.

When he came back up his mouth had some of my blood on it.

"Let that serve as a warning. And don't worry there's not venom in you blood stream. You won't become a vampire."

Tears were pouring down my face. But I nodded showing him I understood.

"Good. Now I have to get home. I'll see you in a week. I want you here, naked in one week."

He kissed my lips once more then disappeared.

I was relived when I found my hands weren't cuffed any more.

I brought them down and curled into a ball.

After a minute I reach out and grabbed my cell phone.

I punched in Edward's number and waited, while it rang.

**A/N: ok Please dont be mad at me, any of the Emmett fans. i'm an emmett fan too i just thought this would be a good twist. i hope you liked it. and i hope you like the next chapter too. Sorry again. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight characters. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**i know some of you might be mad at me from the last chapter. but please don't be. it was just to add a twist. and now another fan club will probably be mad at me. and i don't mean to make anybody mad. so please enjoy. and don't be mad...please.**

Chapter Twelve

Edwards. P. O.V.

I picked up my cell phone and looked at the number.

Bella.

"Bella? Is it you?"

"Yes." She said in a shaky voice. It sounded like she'd been crying.

"What's the matter? What happened?" I asked speeding the Volvo up to full speed.

She started crying again. "Can you come here? I need you?"

"I'll be there in ten seconds. I love you."

"Bye." The phone went dead.

I got to Bella's house and booked it to her room.

I opened the door and found Bella curled up into a ball in her blanket.

I picked her up and cradled her to my chest.

"Bella what's the matter? What happened?"

"I need to talk to Carlilse." She sobbed. "Right now. Please?"

"Of course. Come on; let's get you dressed. And I'll take you over."

"I want to go now. I don't care that I'm naked. I'll just wrap in a blanket."

"Bella - "

"No, I want to go now. Please. It's really important."

"Let me just call him. Let him know we're coming."

When we pulled up in front of my house, I went around and helped Bella out of the car.

Carlilse met us at the front door.

"Edward can I talk to Carlilse alone for a moment. I'll tell you about it after. But do me a favor, don't listen."

"Ok. Carlilse?"

"Of course. Come to my office Bella. Well talk there."

I gave Bella a quick kiss on her forehead, then watched her walk away next to Carlilse.

Bella's. P. O. V.

I followed Carlilse up to his office.

"Take a seat Bella." He said while closing the door.

He went around his desk and sat down in his chair.

"What's the matter Bella? Are you ok?"

"No. I have a question."

"Of course."

"Can. . . Can vampires get humans . . . Get humans pregnant?"

He sighed. "It's difficult to explain but, yes. It can happen.

I closed my eyes and a deep shaky sigh left my lips.

"Can I ask why you would like to know?" He asked.

"I . . . I was raped. Tonight by a vampire. And I wanted to know if it was possible. Turns out it is."

His eyes went wide.

"Do you know who this vampire was?" He asked in alarm.

I nodded looking down.

"Bella, tell me who it was. Who raped you?"

I started crying again. Not sobbing but still crying.

"It. . . It was . . . It was Emmett."

"What?!"

I started telling the story.

" . . . Then Edward brought me here and here we are. That's why I'm wrapped in a blanket. I didn't want to waste time getting dressed." I said looking down. "Sorry about the outfit."

"It's ok Bella. That doesn't matter right now. So why did you come talk to me?"

"Well I was just wondering . . . could you tell if I'm pregnant yet? I don't feel like myself. And you the only doctor I trust."

"Well you were right to come to me. And yes I can tell if you're pregnant. Just not so soon. If you come back in a week or two, I can tell better."

"But that's when he's coming for me again. If I'm not where he wants me, I don't know what he'll do this time. I'm scared."

"What do you mean this time?"

"Look at what he did to me." I said pulling my hair to on side. "He - "

"He bit you?!"

"Look at this. He said it was just a warning. What's he going to do if I'm not there in a week? Like he said. What will happen if I'm not naked in my bed? Like he told me to be. Carlilse I'm scared for my life. Please help me. I don't know what to do. And I know Edward will kill Emmett if he finds out."

I let my hair fall back over where Emmett had bitten me.

"What do I do?"

"What I want you to do Bella is stay here for a week. Starting tomorrow. I'll talk to your father. That way Emmett can't touch you. He won't. Not with Jasper, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I around. Trust me. And tonight Edward will be with you. He always is. Okay? Don't worry. Every thing will be fine. This will stay between us. Nobody else will know. I promise."

Carlilse then got up, came around the desk and pulled me into a hug.

Then something happened. Something bad.

Edward's. P. O. V.

I sat on the couch and blocked the thoughts from my mind.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself taking that blanket Bella had around her naked body.

Then I imagined myself getting on my knees and –

I stopped right there. It was hard to deep myself control when I thought like that. It was dangerous.

And if I kept going with that thought, I might have to go upstairs get Bella and put her under me.

I need to go get Bella dressed. Just so I won't be tempted.

I closed my eyes and couldn't stop myself.

My mind when on by itself.

I saw myself taking the blanket off her body, I saw myself getting on my knees. Saw Bella's hands rip my shirt off.

I ran my hands up her thighs, and she opened her legs farther. I dipped down with my head.

And. . . I can only imagine.

Bella's. P. O. V.

Carlisle's embrace felt natural. It didn't feel awkward. Even though it was the first time he has ever hugged me.

"I promise." He whispered as he pulled back, keeping his hands on my upper arms.

He dropped one of them and brought it up to my neck.

"I promise." He whispered again almost inaudibly. As he slid his other hand up to my neck as well.

His thumbs were going back and forth across my cheekbones.

I closed my eyes, and took in a shaky breath, then let it out.

I opened my eyes in time to see Carlilse close his and slowly incline his head.

His lips just barley brushed mine. Then he opened his mouth and captured my lips in his.

Very slowly and cautiously, but also in a way that was very loving and wanting, he put his tongue in my mouth.

Not again. I thought. Not again. The last time I kissed someone like this, I got raped.

I was tied down and raped. And right now I'm in nothing but a blanket.

One of his hands left my neck and went around my waist. Pulling me tight to his body. And. . . Holy Shit!!

Carlilse was fully erect. A thick length pushing into the top of my hips.

His other hand went around to the back of my head. Tangling in my hair.

He spun me to the side, and started walking backwards. After a second I felt the edge of the desk on the back of my thighs.

Carlilse lifted me up and sat me on the top of the desk.

He put his hands on my knees, spread then apart and pushed the blanket up my thighs.

At this point, I was breathing heavily. Deep, shaky, heavy breathes.

He let go of my legs and stopped kissing my mouth.

He bent his head down farther and started sucking at my neck.

His hands went to his pants.

I heard the quiet sound of his zipper, and then felt him pulled me toward him. I felt his thick length press first against the inside of my thighs, then felt him slowly cautiously enter me.

"I promise. Emmett won't touch you. That doesn't mean I won't. And that doesn't mean Jasper or Edward won't either. Just because one of us can't have you, doesn't mean the rest of us can't." He said against my neck.

"Ok." I said with my eyes closed in a very shaky, breathy, scared voice.

He exited me then. And I heard the sound of his zipper again.

"Now I'm going to go talk to Emmett about biting you. You go find Edward and don't say anything about what just happened.

He left then.

I got off the desk and went looking for Edward. Tears funning down my face.

**A/N: ok again PLEASE don't be mad at me any of the Carlisle fans. again i just thought it would be another good twist. i hope you liked it. if you want more i need 15 reveiws. (that's if you're not mad at me). Sorry.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the twilight characters they belong to stephenie meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**Ok so here are the new chapters. i hope you like them. and i'm sorry it took so long to get them out.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Emmett's. P. O. V.

I entered Bella again, as she cried out I pulled out and started a trail of kisses down her body.

Just as I was about to put my head between her legs, a loud banging started at the door.

My eyes slid open as I pulled myself from my dreams and memories.

The knocking stopped so I figured they went away.

I closed my eyes again but the banging started up again.

I tried to ignore it but it got louder.

Aggravated I pushed myself away from the couch.

I swung open the door.

"Wh - "

Before I gad the first word out, I was flying through the air.

My back hit the wall on the other side of the room with intensive force.

Some one gripped the collar of my shirt and raised me a few inches off the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" the man yelled at me.

I opened my eyes and found I was staring into the eyes of Carlisle.

"WELL…?!" He screamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about today at 5;15 pm. Where were you Emmett? You were supposed to be driving Bella to Seattle to meet Edward. Where were you?"

_How the hell did he know? Bella! She told him._

Just then I realized there was the faintest sound of a heartbeat, and the smell of a humans blood in the house.

She was here.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He slammed against the wall again.

"Then where the HELL were you?" he snarled.

"All I know is I went to get Bella, when we were half a mile from here house she said she forgot something. I turned around and brought her back. She went in got what ever it was she forgot and came back. When we got to where Edward told me to meet him he wasn't there. I brought Bella back and came home."

"You're lying. Tell me the truth."

"I just did."

"Then why is it she's downstairs and she smells like you. Just he faintest like you?" he asked me.

"Maybe because she gave me a hug when I picked her up and dropped her off."

"Then why is she wrapped up in nothing but a blanket? With tear stains on her face?"

" How should I know?"

"Okay…answer me this. If Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I were at home all day, and Edward was with Jasper in Seattle setting up for Bella. How did she get that bite mark on her neck? If you were the only one with her?"

"I. Don't. Know. Ask her."

"I already did. In fact she came to me and told me you raped her."

I was speechless. I literally lost my voice.

Carlisle set me back on my feet and stepped away.

"Now do you want to tell me the what really happened today? Or are you still going with your story?"

I sighed a deep sigh. Then looked at the floor.

"Ok. Listen. Yes I slept with her. But I never raped her. She was the one that came onto me. She seduced me. I didn't force myself on her. I would never do that. She's my little sister."

Carlisle seemed to believe me for the moment.

"Just so you know Emmett, Bella will be staying here for a week or so. I know about what you told her. She's not going to be where you want her to be."

She told him. I know for a fact she told him. That bitch. That mother-fucking ball-sucking slut faced whore.

"And that place would be where?" I asked.

"Just give it up Emmett. I know you know. And just stay away from her."

As Carlisle closed the door on his way out, I went back over to the couch and sat down.

That bitch is going to pay. The next time I had her alone she is going to pay.

And I'll have her alone soon. I know just when to do it.

**A/N: there it is i really hope you liked it. the next chapter is here too. don't for get to read.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the twilight characters, they belong to stephenie meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**i don't really have anything to say so i hope you like the chapie.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Bella's. P. O. V.

I went down the stairs slowly. Trying to stop the tears or at least slow them.

When I came to the bottom of the stairs, I saw Edward sitting on the couch, with his eyes closed.

I walked up to him and saw he had a small smirk on his face. I leaned in a little and could hear he was making a soft moaning sound.

Going around him, I had to step over his legs.

So I put one leg between his, and lifted the other over both of his legs.

As I went to lift the leg between his, out legs rubbed together.

He made a questioning sound in the back of his throat, and then quickly closed his legs. Capturing my leg between his thighs.

Without opening his eyes he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my stomach. Only to find it covered with the blanket.

He moved the blanket out of the way and placed his nose to my stomach.

He breathed in deeply and groaned loudly.

He stood up, put one hand on the small of my back, and one hand to the back of my neck.

With his eyes still closed he bent down and started kissing me.

First it was like any other kiss of ours.

Then it happened. I felt his cool tongue slide into my mouth.

I was truly surprised.

Edward slowly laid me on my back on the couch, and got on top of me.

The hand on the small of my back came around and started sliding up my side.

His hand cupped my breast gently and stated to squeeze.

The whole time his eyes were closed and his tongue was in my mouth, exploring.

Edward's. P. O. V.

I opened my eyes and found myself on top of Bella. My tongue in her mouth, my hand squeezing her breast.

"Jesus…_Christ!!_" I said jumping back. Getting off her.

"Bella…I…I'm soo…soo…sooo sorry. I…I don't know…I don't know what came over me…I'm…I'm just so sorry." I stuttered.

"Edward it's ok. You don't know how long I've wanted you to kiss me like that." Bella said starting to sit up.

"Bella I - "

I was cut off by Emmett barreling down the stairs calling my name.

"Edward!! Edward I need to talk to you!!"

As he appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Bella winced and looked away.

"Edward I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Ok. Give me a minute."

I put my arm around Bella's waist and leaned down to put my lips to her ear.

"I'll be right back, my love."

Emmett's. P. O. V.

Edward headed into the kitchen.

As I passed Bella she cringed back against the couch.

A smile came to my face and when I went behind her I brushed my hand over the small of her back.

She shivered and cringed away.

I gave a chuckle and went into the kitchen.

"So what's up Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Well you know how Bella will be staying here for a week right? Starting tomorrow?"

"Yeah Carlisle said something about that but he wouldn't tell me why. I was about to ask Bella when you came down. Why?"

"Well I was just thinking. I know you usually spend the night at Bella's."

"Yeah?"

"And I also know you have to hunt. Along with the rest of the family."

"Yeah. And?"

"Everybody but me. I just went hunting last night. You on the other hand haven't hunted for about three weeks now. And if Bella is going to be here for a week or so your going to have to take a lot of precautions."

"Ok. So what's your point?"

"My point is, let me watch Bella tonight. You and the family can go hunting. She'll be fine."

"Well I don't know. I guess so. I do need to hunt and so does the family. I don't want her to be in danger while she's here. Let's go talk to her. I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

Bella's. P. O. V.

Edward came out of the kitchen first followed by Emmett.

I couldn't look at him. Every time I did I saw him on top of me, inside of me, I saw his head at my neck. I could feel his teeth in my throat.

Edward came up to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella, my love, I need to talk to you."

I looked over his shoulder at Emmett. And could see he had an evil look in his face. I know something bad is going to happen tonight. To me if I do what Edward is going to ask.

"Bella you know how you'll be staying here for a week right?" he asked.

Turning back to him I nodded.

"And you know how I usually spend the night with you?"

Again I just nodded.

"Well if you're going to be here for a week I have to take some precautions. That means I have to hunt tonight. That doesn't mean you'll be alone though."

"Are you sending Alice?" I asked in a whisper.

"No."

"Jasper?"

"No. They both have to hunt too."

"Esme? Rosalie?"

"No. The whole family has to hunt. Except one."

"Who?" I asked nervously, while thinking _Please not Emmett. Please not Emmett._

Carlisle I could handle. He was gentle enough. But Emmett, I'd be scared.

If Carlisle went to talk to him about biting me. He probably knows I told him. And I have no idea what he would do to me for that.

"The only one that doesn't have to hunt is Emmett. He just went hunting last night. So I'm going to let him watch you. Tonight."

"Edward you know I can't fall asleep with out you." I whispered.

"It's ok Bella. It's only one night. You'll be fine. I just don't want you to be in any danger while you're here."

I looked back over to Emmett. That evil look he had on grew worse. He was glaring at me.

"Edward I - "

I was cut off by the signals Emmett was giving me.

Then while I was looking at me him he mouthed the words; 'you tell him any thing I'll hurt you. Badly.' Then he made the motion of zipping his lips closed.

"You what? Bella?"

I took a deep breath. "Never mind Edward. It'll be ok. I'll be ok. Emmett and I will be fine. It'll be fun."

"Ok. Are you positive?"

"Oh. Come on Edward." Emmett said walking over to us. "You know how much enjoyment I get from just watching Bella be herself." He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to his side. "We'll be fine. Won't we?" he said looking down at me.

"Yeah. We'll be fine." I whispered.

"Ok, well I'm going to go tell the rest of the family." Edward bent down and put his lips to my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I'm sorry."

He disappeared then.

When he was gone Emmett moved his arm down my back and rested I on my lower back. He turned me o face him and wrapped his other arm around me as well.

He bent down and put his lips to my ear.

"I know you told. And I'm mad. When I come over tonight, you're going to be in trouble. When I come over I want you naked. Naked and in you're bed. Do you understand me?"

I just nodded. Tears welling in my eyes.

"Then I'll see you at 9:30"

He kissed my neck and pulled me even closer to his body.

"Now is Charlie going to be home tonight?"

"Yes." I said in a shaky whisper.

"Then I'll have to take care of that. And don't forget 9:30. naked in bed."

**A/N: ok i hope you liked it. i'm sorry it took so long to get these past 2 chapters out i was just waiting for the right amout of reviews i needed 15 and that's what i waited for. this time i would like 20 reviews. if you haven't already realized every time i write 2 chapters it goes up 5 reviews so if you want more chapies. give me 20 reviews. thanx!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight characters. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**hey sorry i haven't been around lately. i've been waiting for the 20 reviews i asked for. so here it is. hope you like it. **

**Chapter Fifteen**

Bella's. P. O. V.

_9:20_

Ten minutes till Emmett was here.

Edward left five minutes ago. After giving me a kiss and telling me he loved me and he'll be back as soon as possible.

Even thought I didn't want to I told him not to worry. Take as long as he needed.

_9:23_

Charlie called earlier. Letting me know that since he doesn't have to work tomorrow or Monday he's going to camping with Billy.

So Emmett really did take care of him. We're going to be alone.

_9:28_

Two minutes.

When I got home today I told myself that right before Emmett got here I would jump into the shower, and spend as long as I could in there. Keep him away for as long as I could.

_9:29_

I guess that time has come.

I ran upstairs, into the bathroom and when the door was closed I locked it.

I hurried to the shower, and just as the water came on someone knocked on the door.

"Bella. I know you're in there. Open the door." Emmett's strong voice came through the wood.

"I…I'll be out in a minute." I said stepping out of my cloths and in to the spray of water.

"Bella I said open the door." Emmett ordered sternly.

"I…I said…I said I'll be out soon. Just…just give me a minute. Please." I said quietly.

"Bella. If you don't open this damn door I'm breaking it down." Emmett growled.

I stood under the spray of water, my arms wrapped around stomach, and stayed quiet.

"BELLA!!" He growled and started to bang on the door.

I sat down in the far corner of the bathtub, pulled my legs up, wrapped my arms around them, and started to cry silently.

All the while Emmett was banging on the door, yelling at me to open it.

After another minute or so the banging and yelling stopped.

'_Oh thank god' _I thought, putting my head back against the wall.

Then I heard a loud crack and slam as the door broke and fell to the floor.

I heard Emmett's footsteps as he came into the bathroom. Then saw his shadow on the shower curtain.

He pulled it back and glared down at me.

I closed my eyes for a moment then looked up at him.

He bent down and grabbed my right upper arm, still glaring at me.

I tried pulling away, but he wouldn't let me go.

"No Emmett. Let me go. No." I cried.

It didn't do any good. He yanked on my arm wrenching me to my feet.

Again I tried pulling away, but he literally dragged me out of the tub, out of the bathroom, and down the hall.

When we got to me bedroom, he threw open the door and dragged me inside.

Emmett threw me on the bed, and stared to strip.

He stopped when he was in just his boxers.

When he looked up at me, I was huddled up in the corner of my bed farthest away form him, wrapped in my blanket.

He started coming toward me.

I cowered even farther in to the corner. Closed my eyes and started to silently cry again.

"Stop it." Emmett growled.

I opened my eyes and he was just inched away from my face.

" I said stop." He growled again.

But I couldn't stop crying. The tears just kept coming and coming.

Emmett pulled back a little, raised his arm and slapped me across the face.

My lip busted open in the same spot as before.

"I told you to fucking stop." He said as he came close again.

He ran his tongue up my chin and over my bottom lip. Capturing the blood coming out if it.

He climbed off the bed and ripped the blanket out of my hands and off my body.

I gasped in shock and quickly wrapped my arms around myself.

He grabbed one of my ankles and pulled my leg out straight. Then he grabbed the other one and did the same.

I struggled against his hold. Trying to pull my legs back up.

Emmett just growled deep in his chest. A menacing sound.

I froze. Emmett looked up at me and smiled.

Then he gripped my ankles tightly and yanked roughly. Pulling me into the middle of the bed and forcing me onto my back.

He let go of my ankles and grabbed my wrists. Bring them above my head forcibly; he crushed his mouth to mine thrusting his tongue in my mouth.

I heard the clank as something metal his something else. Then felt cool metal lock around my wrists.

Handcuffs.

He's tied me down again.

'_Why?'_ I thought to myself. _'Why is this happening? Because I kissed him. Because I didn't look to see who was picking me up and I kissed him.'_

Emmett got up and looked down at me. He growled again and tore his boxers off. (They were literally in two pieces.)

I closed my eyes as a whimper left my lips.

I opened my eyes to see Emmett staring at me intently. Then he jumped on top of me.

"I told you, you'd be in trouble tonight when I came over. I was mad. But with that little stunt you just pulled with the shower. I'm now pissed. You're going to me sorry." He said into my ear.

He sat up and hit me again. This time he got me in the eye.

I could feel it start to bruise already.

I started balling silently. My face soaked.

Emmett forced his leg between mine. Forcing them open.

"You just had to go and tell Carlisle."

He entered me.

"Didn't you?!" he yelled.

When I didn't answer, he pulled out and entered my again. But this time it was harder. Much harder.

"Yes!" I yelled between sobs. Then closed my eyes and whimpered.

"Then you just had to tell him I bit you. DIDN'T YOU!!" he screamed.

With my eyes still closed I nodded.

He mouth was on mine then.

"Open your eyes. And look at me." He growled against my mouth.

I couldn't. I couldn't bare to look at him.

He sat up (still in me) and hit me again. In the jaw this time. I heard it crack and knew it was broken.

"You Bitch. Open your fucking eyes."

"No." I whimpered, through clenched teeth. Pain shot through my jaw.

He moved his hand from my neck, where he was holding my head up straight.

I tensed for his next hit, instead he moved it up my body.

He grabbed one of my forearms and bent it just enough to sprain it.

So far I had a sprained arm, cracked jaw, a black eye, and my lip was still bleeding a little…and he's only been here for a hour.

God only knows when Edward would be back.

Probably not for hours. I probably won't see him till tomorrow morning.

Hours more of this…this torture.

Emmett crawled off of me and went over to his pile of cloths were.

'_Thank god. Oh thank god.'_ Maybe it was over, maybe he thought I'd been through enough. Maybe –

"We're not even close to being done. You haven't been through half the things I have planned." He said pulling on his pants. Going commando.

Not even half? What more is there? What more could he put me through? He's already cracked two of my bones. What more can he do? How far will he go?

**A/N: ok so i really hope you liked it. i know emmett is such a bastered in my story. i'm sorry if i offend any emmett lovers out there. but i thought it would be good. the next chapie is out too don't forget about it. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Twilight characters. they belong to Stephenie Meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**i don't really have anything to say so here it is hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Edward's. P. O. V.

I landed on his back. Locked an arm around his neck and tilted it backwards. I heard the satisfying crunch as my teeth sunk into his jugular.

Five minutes later I lifted my head from the neck of the wolf I had caught.

I wiped my mouth and quickly destroyed the remnants of it.

When I was done I checked my watch. The digital numbers read; 4:15 am.

I've been gone for seven hours and fifteen minutes. I have had eight animals. I was well fed and satisfied. But to be on the safe side I was going to find one more.

Looking back at my watch I decided to if I hurried I could be done and be back with Bella by 4:45. At the latest 4:50.

Turning on to Bella's road I was excited. Almost giddy.

I may not have the entire night with her but I'll have her for a week or maybe more at my house.

Pulling into her driveway a delicious scent filled my nose.

It wasn't floral but – WAIT!

I know that scent.

Blood.

It was blood. But not just any blood. That is the smell of…

My jaw went ridged.

That is Bella's blood I smell. A lot of it.

She's hurt. Hurt enough to be bleeding.

Emmett's. P. O. V.

I heard the Volvo come down the street. My estimate maybe five miles away.

I crawled off of Bella and looked down at her barely conscious body.

Her blood matted hair, blood streaked face.

I was pleased with myself. Hopefully she had learned her lesson. Hopefully I wouldn't have to do this again.

I looked at her a moment more then went and got dressed.

Quickly I went and fixed the bathroom door.

When I got back to Bella's room she was a little more conscious. She was moving her head slightly back and forth, groaning in pain. She blinked a couple times then opened her eyes into slits. They moved around the room. When they finally landed on me she closed them again and I say tears run from the corners.

"Stop." I said. She tried to stifle a sob but stopped after another minute.

"Now listen. Edward is on his way here. My guess maybe two and a half miles away…" I said. She sniffled and I saw a small smile touch her lips. "You tell him anything and this will happen again. He'll already be furious that you're bleeding." As I said this her smile disappeared. "Now listen and listen good. You'll tell Edward the reason for all your injuries is because you fell down the stairs." I said walking over to her closet and getting out a pair of her pajamas, then walking over to the bed.

Since I knew she couldn't run. (Not that she wouldn't.) I un-cuffed her hands and quickly and carefully got her dressed.

I then picked her up and brought her down stairs.

Edward was probably a mile away now. I sat on the couch and cradled Bella to my chest. Edward will be here in two minutes.

I wasn't really worried about evidence. On my down the stairs with Bella some of her blood got on the stairs. The blood I could explain too. She already had plenty of blood on her cloths. Yes everything is going great.

One minute later I heard the car pull into the driveway. I would've expected Edward to be in here the second the engine cut.

He wasn't.

Still I held Bella close in case he was playing with me.

After another minute and a half, he came barging through the door.

"WHY THE HELL - " he was but off when he say Bella's limp blood covered body in my arms. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?!" He screamed, stomping over to us.

Picking her up gently and setting her in his lap, he whispered; "Bella. Honey…Bella?"

She squeezed her eyes tighter than whimpered and groaned in pain.

"Bella what happened?" he whispered anxiously.

"Stairs." She groaned. I could barely understand her, so I doubt Edward could.

"What is it Bella?" He asked.

She took a deep, shaky breath then slowly said; "Ask Emmett."

Never taking his eyes off her he asked. "Emmett. What happened?"

**A/N: ok. so...what did you think? now you guys have to give me a little time. i only have written up to ch. 17 and as you all know i post 2 chapters at a time so you guys have to wait until i have chapter 18 written then i'll post coth 17 and 18. sorry. you can still review if you fwould like but it's not necessary (i know i probably spelled it wrong) this time. so i'm really really sorry. they'll be up as soon as possible.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the twilight characters they belong to stephenie meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**HEY EVERYBODY!!! i know i haven't been around for a long while. and i'm really really really sorry. it's just that you all know what happened with the vice principal....and i had to re - write this chapter. and it took me a while to re - write it. i'm sooooo sorry. you don't know how long it took for me to write it. i had to think of what i already wrote so it took a while. but here it finally is. i hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Edwards. P. O. V.

I sat on the couch in my living room. Head in my hands, fuming.

Bella was up in one of our spare rooms, with Carlisle looking her over.

I still can't believe Emmett let that happen. And I still don't believe the story of her 'falling down the stairs' and him 'not being able to get to her in time'.

In my opinion there was just too much blood on her bed, and not enough on the stairs.

But of course Emmett had an explanation for that too. He told me he moved her to her bed right after it happened.

I just couldn't believe it.

Since I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear anybody come up behind me. So when Carlisle's hand came down on my shoulder I jumped.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's ok. How is she?" I asked. Worry clear in my voice.

"She's ok. It's not as bad as it looks. There wasn't as much blood as it looked." He explained.

"How bad? Her injuries? How bad are they?" I asked closing my eyes and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Again. Not so bad. She has a black eye, bruised jawbone and a fractured arm. That's it. At the rate she's healing now, her black eye and bruised jaw will be healed by tomorrow. Her fractured arm will only need a brace and will heal quickly."

"Can I see her? Please?"

"Not now Edward. She's not up for visitors and she needs her rest. But what you can do is go to her house and grab her some clothes. Get her shampoo, and conditioner. Soap, and anything else you think she might need while she's here. Make sure you get her enough clothes for at least two weeks. Now go. I'll take care of her. Don't worry."

With that Carlisle pushed me out the door.

When I got Bella's house Charlie wasn't home so I didn't have to go through the window.

I went up to her room and grabbed the duffel bag from under her bed. Going to her closet I grabbed enough shirts to last her about a week and a half. Including the dark blue blouse that I love on her. I also grabbed about five pairs of pants.

I then had to grab her unmentionables. And to tell you the truth, I was more than a little nervous.

I mean yeah I help Esme with the laundry at home all the time. But this was my girlfriend…not even this was the love of my life. I just didn't feel right.

I opened the top drawer of her dresser, intending to just put my hands in a grab whatever my hands landed on.

But when I opened the drawer I found that each pair of panties had a matching bra to it. I grabbed about ten pairs of her underwear and shoved them in the bag.

I then went into the bathroom and grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, soap and her favorite bath towel.

Before I left I made I packed her toiletry bag. After making sure I had everything she would need I went back to my car, tossed the bag in back and headed home.

Bella's. P. O. V.

I opened my eyes to find I was looking at a white ceiling. To find the whole room was white.

_But wait. My room isn't white. _I thought. That's when I noticed a beeping sound behind me.

I started to panic. I didn't know where I was. I looked down to see all sorts of needles in my arms.

I started to pull at them. Trying to get my fingers around them. When I had my fingers around one of them and had it half out, a cold hand came around mine.

"Oh now you don't." A male voice said.

I looked down to see Carlisle's head bent over my arm examining the needle.

"Well since you're awake I guess you don't need these." He said starting to take out them out.

"What - " I tried saying but pain shot through my jaw. I tried again. "What happened?" I got out through clenched teeth.

"Emmett told us you tripped and fell down the stairs at your house. He couldn't get to you in time because he was helping you do the dishes at the time."

At the name Emmett I blocked out everything else.

It all came back to me. The waiting, shower, my room…Emmett.

I started crying again.

"Shhhh. It's ok Bella. Everything will be all right. You only have a fractured arm, a bruised jawbone, and a black eye. Your black eye will be gone by tomorrow, and at the rate you're healing now so will your bruised jaw. Your arm will heal in a couple weeks." He said, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed I was in.

That made me feel better, Emmett wouldn't be able to touch me. I smiled though the tears.

"But there is one thing…" Carlisle said standing up and unbuttoning his doctors' jacket. He walked over to the door and hung his jacket up. He then proceeded to slowly take his shirt off as he continued. "…Your body is up to. Esme has been ignoring me lately and when she does tend to me it's not that satisfying. That's where you come in."

After realizing what he was talking about I started crying harder, panicking.

"Carlisle. Please. No…Please." I whispered between sobs.

"**Yes** Bell. I've had this little problem, that only you can fix." He said undoing his pants and letting them fall to the floor, along with his royal blue silk boxers.

Carlisle crawled on top of me and tore my hospital gown off.

I tried pushing him off me by shoving at his arms, chest, and trying to crawl away.

When I accidentally squeezed his bicep I heard him growl low in his chest, and I saw him look up at me from under his eyelashes.

He then attacked my lips with his. Practically choking me with his tongue.

I kept fighting. Pushing, crawling shoving. After a minute of me fighting Carlisle captured my wrists in his hands and brought them above my head.

"Please…" I said in one last barely audible plea. "…Don't. Don't do this. Please."

"I don't think you understand Bella. For one I'm stronger than you, so you _won't_ be able to stop me. And for another thing you have no idea what it's like for a male vampire to have their ice cold throbbing cock inside a humans woman's warmth." Carlisle said, his erection positioned at my entrance. "So you see it's not weather it feels good to you…"he entered, and groaned. "…It's weather it feels good to me."

He then pulled out all the way and rammed back into me. Harder.

I gasped then whimpered in pain as Carlisle groaned lauder than before.

He did this two more times before starting to ride me. Not as hard as Emmett had last night but hard enough to make me whimper in pain and beg him to stop.

"Carlisle please. Stop. You're – you're hurting me." I said between sobs.

A low growl stated deep with in his chest and grew louder as he started going faster and harder.

Pretty soon he wasn't holding back. He was going full vampire speed. Making the hospital bed we were on move back and forth with us.

After another couple minutes he stopped completely and threw his head back. Releasing deep with in me.

When he was done, he pulled out and looked down at me.

"Like I said before Bella. It doesn't matter if you enjoy it. Only if I do." He said climbing off me and pulling on his boxers.

I was in so much pain. I just stayed where I was. Arms above my head, legs spread, naked.

This is going to be the worst two weeks of my life.

**A/N: i really hope you liked it. it took me awhile. as you all know. but the next chapter is up too. so please read and review let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: i do not own the twilight characters they belong to stephenie meyer. and no i'm not her.**

**i really hoped you like the last chapter. and i know this one is much shorter but i did my best. and look at it this way it's finally in carlisles point of view. so here it is the next chapter.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Carlisle's. P. O. V.

I pulled on my shirt, then quickly threw my doctors jacket on over it.

Looking back at Bella I saw she was still naked. With her arms still above her head, legs still spread.

I was instantly aroused. My erection straining against the zipper of my pants.

Oh how badly I wanted to take her again. To have her warmth envelop me again.

My cock jerked at the thought of pounding into her once more.

But I couldn't. Edward would be home soon. I had to get Bella dressed and done crying before then.

Walking up to her I could see Bella cringe away slightly but stayed where she was.

Probably expecting to be used again. And she will, don't get me wrong. Emmett and I maybe even Jasper will have plenty of fun just not now.

I walked to the end of the hospital bed and placed my hands gently on her knees.

She closed her eyes and tensed, but I only eased her legs closed.

Bella's eyes shot open to look at me with a confused look on her face.

"You're…you're…" she tried in a shaky voice.

"No. I'm not. Even though I want to I can't. Edward will be back soon, so you need to get dressed and you need to stop crying. Here…put these on." I said handing her a pair of Esme's bra and panties. "The new hospital gowns are in that closet."

"The…these are…too small." Bella said holding up the lingerie.

"The bra is I know. But it makes your breasts…" I captured one in my hands and heard her gasp. "…Look even bigger."

Bella closed her eyes holding back tears.

I leaned down and put my lips to her ear. "There's no need to be upset Bella. You'll have my cock inside you again soon enough." I whispered, starting a trail of kissed down her throat to her collarbone. Then back up to her ear.

I heard her choke out a sob then felt the tears that were rolling out the corners of her eyes.

"But…Edward will be back soon. So…get dressed and stop crying. I'll see you later." I gave Bella one more lip bruising kiss. Almost choking her again with my tongue before leaving.

Heading downstairs I bumped into Emmett. Ever since I pinned him to the wall the other day, he hasn't looked me in the eye.

"Emmett." I greeted him.

"Hey dad." He said quietly, looking down.

"Emmett, can I speak to you in my office for a minute? Please?" I asked him walking to the door.

"Yeah." I sighed, following me in.

Once he was in I shut the door and went to sit behind my desk.

After I was seated I didn't' say anything for a few minutes. It was Emmett that broke the long silence.

"Sooo…What did you want to talk about dad?" he asked, staring intently at my desk.

"I don't really know how to put it. So I'll just start with this…I'm sorry." I said looking at him.

Emmett's head snapped up to look at me confusingly. "For what?" he asked incredulously.

"For the other day…" I started as Emmett took a seat. "…For pinning you against the wall and practically screaming at you. For that I'm sorry. I now know why you did what you did." I admitted. I looked up to see Emmett's eyes wide.

I nodded slightly and smiled sheepishly at him. "I now understand why you couldn't stand to have her say no. God…" I closed my eyes. "…Her warmth. I 'm hard just thinking about it."

When I re – opened my eyes Emmett had corrected his facial expression.

He had a wide knowing smile on his face. "I know how you feel dad. Just the sound of her name makes me hard. Just makes me want to ram into her and start riding her. I was actually on my way up to see her when I bumped into you. Wanted to see of she was up to handling me tonight." He said, leaning back and putting his ankle on his knee.

"I'd hold off on seeing her right now. Edward will be back soon and I know you don't want him to catch you. Plus she's probably a little worn out. If you know what I mean."

Emmett sighed. "You beat me to it dad. You're quick. But you see Edward has to go out tonight, to get Bella some food. You give her to me tonight and you can have her tomorrow."

"That's fine with me. But…" I sighed, contemplating. "…Do you think we should tell Jasper. I mean he knows you and Rose are in a fight and that Esme's been ignoring me. With all the lust coming off you and I he might get suspicious. Would you mind sharing her with one more?" I asked.

"I don't see why not. Plus he could make her really want us. Although I do love it when she fights me. But no I don't mind sharing with him. I'll go get him." He said, getting up and heading toward the door.

**A/N: hope you liked it. please read and review. i really like them. and now give me alittle time to write chapter 19 and 20 but i'll get them up as soon as possible. thanx a lot. and i'll try and hurry. **


	20. Chapter 19

**IT'S FINALLY OUT!!! IT'S TAKEN FOREVER!!! i'm soooo sorry, it's taken this long. but i have been busy, and i wanted to make it perfect. so i really hope you like it. don't forget to review.**

Chapter Nineteen

Edward's. P. O. V

I pulled up to the house and ran inside. Dropping the duffle bag on the couch I ran up stairs to the exam room Bella was in.

I opened the door to find Bella curled into a ball on the small hospital bed she had.

I slowly walked up behind her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Bella?" I asked in a whisper.

As soon as my hand made contact with her skin she jumped and practically screamed her response.

"I'm sorry, please, no, don't. I'll do whatever you want, just don't!"

My arm jerked back on it's own accord, a pained look on my face.

"Bella it – it's only me. Sweetheart, love it's ok. It's only me, Edward." I whispered in a hurt voice going over to the other side of the bed.

What I found shocked me. Made me want to go down the hall and beat the living hell out of Emmett. Beat him for letting my angel become this way.

Bella's face was a mess. Her left eye was all black and blue and a little swollen, her lip had a small cut on it, making it swell more than normal, the right side of her jaw was a little discolored and her entire face was soaked in tears.

When I reached out to put a strand of her hair behind her ear, she roughly jerked back.

I wanted to yell out, scream until my head hurt. Instead…I just hung my head and closed my eyes.

It wasn't until I heard a soft, rhythmic slow sound that I looked up to find Bella fast asleep. It also wasn't until then that I noticed she had a black brace on her right wrist.

I placed a kiss to the brace then another softer one to her forehead before slipping out of the door.

Emmett's P. O. V

I couldn't believe it! Carlisle! My father! Ha, never thought he would have had it in him.

I mean yeah, once you had her once you couldn't stand to have her say no. I just want to know when he first had her.

It had to have been in the last 24 hours. I'll have to ask him later.

All this ran through my mind in the mere seconds it took for me to get from Carlisle's office to Jasper's bedroom.

As I raised my hand to knock I heard the front door open then saw Edward running as fast as he could in the direction of the room Bella was in.

'Damn!' I thought. 'Now I can't talk to Jasper. Hmm. I wonder if he would want to go hunting again. And if not just for a walk. Carlisle will have to come too though.'

Just then the bedroom door opened.

"Oh, hi Emmett." A very surprised Alice said as she sneaked past me.

"Hi Alice…is uh, is Jasper here?" I asked kind of uneasy. I didn't know if she saw this or not so I didn't want to give anything away.

"Yeah…you may want to give him a moment. Ummm…. he'll be out in a moment." She said slowly, stepping back into the room and slamming the door.

A few minutes later Jasper came out rubbing his wrists. "What's up?" he finally asked.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I need to talk to you. It's kind of important."

"Of course. I need to hunt a little bit anyway. Bella's sent is driving me crazy. Let me just get changed. Ok?"

"Ok meet me up in Carlisle's office ok? He's coming too." Jasper gave me a questioning look before turning back to his door. I shook it off heading back up to Carlisle's office.

I knocked before entering and when I did I found Edward sitting in one of the chairs opposite Carlisle.

"Dad, I just…what really happened? She wouldn't have yelled like that if she had just fallen down the stairs." Edward was saying.

"I think we should continue this conversation later. Can I help you Emmett?" Carlisle said kindly.

"Yeah, Jasper will be down in a minute. Ummm…we need to go for a walk." I told him, keeping my mind blocked from Edward.

Five minutes later Jasper, Carlisle and I were down in the living room getting ready to leave.

"What do we need to talk about anyway?" Jasper asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"I'll tell you when we're out of the house. It's…kind of a secret. Even Edward doesn't know." I told him heading for the door.

We made it to a small clearing about ten minutes later that was about thirty miles from the house.

"Ok, now what is up with you two? Your both acting really strange." Jasper said slowing down and leaning up against a tree.

Carlisle sighed before speaking up. "You can't go crazy when we tell you this. It sounds absurd but it's so addicting."

"Will you just tell me already!" Jasper practically screamed.

"Jasper…Carlisle and I have been…'sleeping' with…Bella." I said slowly, gauging his reaction.

His eyes were bugging out of his head, and his jaw was on the floor. "Wha-What?" he stuttered.

"Well the first time it was sleeping with…the others I kind of had to uh…force her. Carlisle here always had to force her. Never got the pleasure of her coming willingly." I smiled over my shoulder at my father who just made a face at me.

"Yo-you guys raped…Bella?" Jasper asked staring at us incredulously.

"You don't understand son, once you have her once, you can't have her say no. It's so amazing. The warmth of her pussy around your throbbing cock…mmmmm." Carlisle tried explaining.

"Listen Jasper we didn't tell you this so you could join in or go and tell everybody. We only told you so that you wouldn't get confused about the lust coming off of us in the next week or two. But please don't tell anybody. I'm begging you. I'll do anything, just don't tell." I pleaded.

"I just…can't…" all of a sudden Jasper started chuckling, with a giant smile on his face. "I can't believe it…oh my fucking head"

"Jasper…are you ok?" Carlisle asked slowly.

"You won't believe it either…the day that Edward had you," he pointed to me. "Pick up Bella to bring her to Seattle or where ever it was, he wanted me to 'kidnap' her from your Jeep, take to a secluded house/shack type thing…and rape her myself. I was supposed to keep her for a week and rape her EVERY night and day. Leave her there and have somebody from the family find her…was wondering why you never showed up at that gas station. Ooooh this is perfect. Where is she now?" he explained the same smile on his face.

"Up in an extra room in the house. What are you talking about Jasper?" Carlisle asked sounding really confused.

"Edward wanted me to rape Bella. Kidnap her and rape her for a week."

"Why?"

"He thought that if she was raped she wouldn't want to sleep with him for a long while. Thought that she wouldn't want to wait to get married but would want to wait to sleep with him. Ooooh this is perfect."

"How is it perfect? We just told you we raped Bella multiple times and you think it's perfect?" I asked.

"You don't understand. I was actually looking forward to it. Don't tell anybody but Alice has become…I really don't know how to describe it. But she can't be satisfied. The week before I was suppose to kidnap Bella…I don't know, she just wanted me nonstop. And I mean NON-STOP. The night I first agreed with Edward, we were at it for almost SEVENTEEN HOURS!!! Then whenever we could be alone, in the school locker rooms, janitors closet, even the back of Edwards Volvo. During school and while he was in the car." Jasper stopped for a minute and took a deep breath.

"You guys can't tell anybody this but…Emmett you know when I came out of my room how I was rubbing my wrists?" I nodded, my eyebrows furrowed together "Alice either found or made rope strong enough to hold a vampire. Truth is she's been raping for the past two weeks. Every time I don't want it, she forces me. She ties me up and goes down on me so many times, never letting me cum. Then gets up on me and rides me. So you see I was really looking forward to being with Bella."

I looked over to Carlisle who gave me a look like he wanted to cry.

"Look I didn't tell you guys for your pity, but do you think that I can join you with Bella. I mean I was really looking forward to it and you know…"

"Of course, well right now she needs her rest. She just had to endure me POUNDING into her, so just give her a little while. And just so you know when Edward goes out a little later to go grocery-shopping Emmett has already called her. You'll have to wait for tomorrow." Carlisle said walking over and putting a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"You guys, we may want to be getting back we've been gone for a while." I reminded them.

"Yeah your right, we'll talk more later."

**A/N: so i hope you liked it. did it surprise you what Jasper said. don't worry it will all come together soon enough. the next chapter shouldn't take as long so it should be out pretty soon. don't forget to reveiw please. i love it when you do. and the more reviews i get the more i'll think about having the next chapter be a JxB. love you. **


	21. Chapter 20

SORRY SORRY!!! I KNOW IT TOOK SOOOO LONG TO GET THIS UP AND I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I DO HOPE U LIKE IT AND I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS SO PLEASE NO FLAMES FOR THE REVIEWS...**IMPORTANT!!! MUST KNOW BEFORE READING.....I FORGOT TO PUT IN EARLIER BUT EDWARD TOOK AN EARLY INTERNSHIP AT THE HOSPITAL. I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT BEFORE AND I'M SORRY. I DON'T WANT ALL OF YOU TO GET CONFUSED WHEN IT TELLS YOU HE HAS AN INTERNSHIP AT THE HOSPITAL. SORRY I DIDN'T PUT IT IN BEFORE.** ANY WAY I HOPE U LIKE IT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty

- Bella's Point of View

_A couple days later_

It had been a couple days since I was brought to the Cullen's mansion after Emmett attacked me. And in just those few days a small routine had been established.

Each day Carlisle would come into my exam room, check on my wounds then use me. After he cleaned he and I up, Edward would come in with a tray of way too much food. Once I ate my fill – which was barely anything he'd bring the rest downstairs, lm leaving me with his father. Carlisle would then run his hand down the side of my face, kiss me deeply and whisper to me that we would be together again soon. After Carlisle would leave Edward would come back up and sit with me for a little while before I would get up and stretch my legs. Then every afternoon Edward would have to go to the hospital for his internship. Leaving me alone for eight hours. Before Edward would leave he would come to find me at 11:30 and spend 15 minutes with me, and then as soon as he was gone Emmett would come find me and wrap his arms around my waist. 'You ready for me baby?' he would whisper in my ear. After Emmett was finished and let me go I would stumble out of his room and head down stairs, to find a lunch Esme had lain out for me. At six o'clock I would head upstairs after eating only a little bit of the food that was made for my dinner, to go to bed. I know it's early but with what happens every day I'm exhausted by that time. I would curl into a ball on the bed and what seemed like two seconds later Carlisle would come in use me _three_ times, and then go. Not bothering to clean me up. A few minutes after he left Emmett would come in use me another _three _times, clean me up and then leave me to myself. I would usually cry myself to sleep and be woken up by Edward coming in to see me.

The first day Carlisle came into my room I asked him about Edward, knowing that he was in the house. But Carlisle assured me he was busy worrying about me and was down in the kitchen making me a huge breakfast. 'Oh' was all I could come up with as Carlisle climbed on top of me.

Today was no different. I got up to find Carlisle in the room, he used me, Edward came in with breakfast, I barely ate it, Edward left for the hospital, but…that's when the routine changed. After Edward left Emmett didn't come up to me. Instead Jasper did, he handed me a note then walked away too fast for me to see.

I opened the piece of paper and read what it said.

'_Meet me in my room…we need to talk.' _My eyes widened, as my hands started to shake. The note fell to the floor as I booked it toward the stairs.

I made it to Jasper's bedroom door within a minute, surprisingly not tripping. While breathing heavily I raised my good arm and knocked. When I didn't get an answer I knocked again.

"Come in, Bella." I quickly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind me.

It was dim in the room but I could make out the outlines of the furniture and a few different colors but other than that I was blind.

"Lock the door and turn on the light, Bella." I heard from over by the bed. I did as I was told and when the lights came on I was surprised by the sight before me.

Jasper was on his side in the bed, propped up by his right arm. He was shirtless and the light blue sheet and dark blue quilt was down around his lower hips…he didn't have boxers on.

He was naked. And I knew what he wanted.

Tears welled in my eyes, and my body began to shake. I closed my eyes as my lip started trembling. Not him too. I thought Jasper would be the one to help me, not use me too.

When I reopened my eyes a corner of the bedspread was pulled down, Jasper was still covered but I knew the drawn cover was my 'invitation' or 'cue' if you prefer to go to the bed. But I couldn't move. My feet felt like they were cemented to the ground.

"Come here Bella." I heard Jasper whisper. My body wouldn't listen to my mind but it would listen to his words. My feet started bringing my closer to the bed and when I was right next to it they stopped. "Sit down." I sat. "Listen to me…" my head turned to face him. "…I'm not going to hurt you. It may seem that I want to but I'm not going to." As he spoke, Jasper reached for my shirt and started lifting it over my head. My arms went up automatically. "I know what Emmett and Carlisle have been doing to you. I can't say that I approve, but I'm curious. I have to know why it's impossible for them to stop…stand up Bella."

By now my shirt was on the floor and I was left in my baby pink lacey bra, but I stood. One look at Jasper and I knew what I was supposed to do. My hands very slowly went to the button on my pants and unsnapped it, pulling the zipper down after. I let the pants fall to the floor as Jasper scooted closer and reached behind me to unclip my bra.

Once I was free of everything but my panties, Jasper pulled me back onto the bed. He slid me under the covers, then under him. I could feel his arousal on the inside of my thigh as he settled in on top of me. That's when I started to struggle I couldn't do this. It was bad enough that Emmett and Carlisle were doing this to me against my will, but with the fact that jasper's being so kind to me and acting like he was giving me the choice…I couldn't do it.

My arms came up to wrap around my chest as I tried to get out from underneath him.

"Bella stop." Jasper said sternly. I didn't, I couldn't do this to Alice. It was bad enough that the others were cheating on their wives but to have Alice hate me after this too.

I was about half way out from underneath him when I felt his hand grasp the upper part of my throat, and force me back underneath him.

"I don't want to make this hard on you Bella. But it's up to you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." His grip tightened on my throat to the point of where it was getting hard for me to breath. "So what is it Bella? Easy or hard?"

Between gasping breaths I was able to answer. "Can't….do it……Alice."

"Bella…I DON'T want to hurt you. But if you don't give me what I want, then I will take it forcefully. Alice knows and she's fine with it. Now are you going to give me what I want?"

Still not ok with what was happening, I calmed down. Wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

"Good girl Bella." Jasper said, moving his hand from my throat down to my hip, his other hand came up to my arms and removed them from my breasts.

In a motion I couldn't see he snapped my panties from my waist and threw them to the floor.

His index finger than ran through my folds stopping at my clit to rub swift circles around it. And even though I didn't want to be, I was wet. I couldn't help the groan that made it's way out of my mouth when Jasper added a little more pressure to my clit, increasing the speed of the circles.

Before I knew it Jasper had moved my arms so they were wrapped around his neck and was thrusting into me. It was nowhere near as hard as Emmett and Carlisle. It was almost sensual, passionate. It almost felt like making love.

Except after a moment Jasper sped up his thrust, grunting with the force of which he was using. Pretty soon he was going vampire speed and it started to hurt.

"Jas-per. S- stop…..please…..s-s-stop." I tried pleading, clutching his wrists in an attempt to keep my head from hitting the headboard. The only response I got was a low guttural moan and an even harder thrust.

I tried again. "Jasper…..please…it, it hurts…..s-stop…." I looked up into the face of my soon to be brother in law and saw in place of his usual handsome, kind face…the distorted, twisted face of a monster.

The tears came then. Springing into my eyes and falling quickly. The only thing that kept me from screaming out was that I kept repeating to myself that _'it would all be over soon. It would all be over soon.'_

And sure enough, Jaspers thrusts soon became uneven, harder, and some faster. And after that he threw his head back, growling and grunting my name, as he came. I could see his neck muscles straining, and just so that it would be over sooner, I leaned up and ran my tongue up the column of his neck, then latched my lips around his Adams apple and sucked it.

His breath coming in deep breaths, Jasper buried his head in the crook of my neck and wrapped his arms around me.

After pulling out, he rolled us onto our sides so the weight of his body wasn't crushing me. We stayed like that for a while. Me just lying there, while Jasper wound himself around me.

About thirty minutes later Jasper detangled himself from me, and sat up looking down on my naked shaking form.

"Thank you Bella. For me that was absolutely amazing. You don't know how hot you are while wrapped around me. And I'm not talking about your body. And I would love to do that again but right now, you have to get up and go. Esme is probably wondering where you are by now."

I didn't say anything as I got up and went on a search for my panties. I had found everything but them. When I heard a chuckle from the bed I looked up to see Jasper spinning my pink panties around his index finger, smiling as he watched me search naked for them.

"I think I'm gunna keep these." He said tucking the piece of lingerie under the bed covers.

Once I was dressed I made my way out the door and down to the kitchen to tell Esme I wasn't hungry, that I was still full from breakfast and that I'd be in Edward's room.

When I got up there, I didn't bother changing I just curled up on the couch. Not daring to get on the bed…too many things could happen on beds. So I curled into myself on the end of the black leather couch and started crying again.

I couldn't believe Jasper would do that. I thought he would be the one I could go to for help from this. But instead he decided to be evil just like his brother and father.

At least the end of the two weeks was coming and I'd be out of the house before I knew it.

Hallelujah.

Just as I was starting to calm myself down and realize I'd be out of here in a week and a half a knock sounded at the door.

"Bella…I need to come in."

Oh no…I can't deal with this now. Not after what I just went through, I couldn't deal with this.

The tears came back as the door to Edwards's bedroom opened to reveal the one person, besides Edward I did not want to talk to.

* * *

**A/N: SOOO......WHO WAS AT THE DOOR? ANY BODY KNOW....I KNOW IT'S ANOTHER CLIFFIE BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT. I HAD TO....SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? JASPER'S IN ON IT TOO.....UH OH!!! I SMELL TROUBLE BREWING....DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT UPDATE FASTER....LOVE YA ALL!!!**

~JESSICA~

**_P.S - FOR ALL OF YOU READING MY STORY _ABUSE_ THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. TOMORROW AT THE LATEST, BUT MOST LIKELY TONIGHT!!! WOO HOO!!! I'M ALMOST DONE WRITING IT, ONLY A LITTLE BIT MORE TO GO BUT I HAVE TO GET MY SISTERS COMPUTER CUZ IT'S ON THERE BUT IT WILL BE UP. SO ANY OF YOU THAT I TOLD IT WILL BE UP WITH THIS CHAPTER OF THE STORY IT WILL BE BUT LATER. I SWEAR ON MY BEST FRIENDS LIFE (AND I DEFINATELY DON'T WANT HER TO DIE, SO IT'LL BE UP TONIGHT OR EARLY TOMORROW MORNING)._**


	22. Chapter 21

**IK IK...i haven't updated in FOREVER and i'm sorry about it...i know this isn't the longest chapter in the world but ia hope it'll hold you over for now....and i bet none of you guessed who was at the door correctly....well here you go...i hope you like it.**

**Chapter Twenty-One** – Bella's Point of View

I closed my eyes turning to face the back of the couch; I couldn't deal with them right now.

"Bella please…I know I haven't been the nicest person to you but we need to talk."

"Just go away. Please Rose, just go." My voice sounded strained and weak even to me.

"I need to talk to you Bella, please just hear me out. Like I said I know I haven't been the nicest person but it's important. Please…I know something happened to you Bella. Something bad. Just hear me out." Rose sat on the end of the couch, in the little space that was left open by my feet being pulled up into a fetal position. Crossing her legs she faced me, putting her back to the arm of the sofa.

"Rose please, just go. I can't handle this right now. I just want to be alo - "

"I was raped." She interrupted me.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

She took a deep breath before looking up at me, sadness and hurt in her eyes. "When I was human, I was raped. By my fiancé, his brother and their friends."

"Rose…I'm so sorry…I - " she cut me off again.

"No I don't want your sympathy. I've dealt with it, I know it wasn't my fault I'm fine now. But you have the same look in your eyes that I did when I was attacked. That far away, shallow, distant, pained look. So I know something really bad happened. Either you were attacked and sexually assaulted or…you were raped. I know, I've been there. Please Bella, let me help you, tell me who it was. Please."

I sat up as she was talking and pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. By the time she was finished talking I had fresh tears in my eyes. When I didn't say anything for a few minutes, I felt Rosalie's hand on my back, gently rubbing up and down, trying to soothe me.

Finally I turned my head to look at her. "I can't Rose. It'll tear apart relationships, and I just can't do that to people."

"If you're talking about Edward, he'll understand. It wasn't his or your fault. The guy probably overpowered you; you probably had no choice if you didn't want to get hurt. Come on Bella, I just want to help…please talk to me."

I couldn't hold it in any more. I fell into her side, ignoring the pain that it caused. I felt Rose's arms come around me as a loud sob escaped my chest.

"Shh. Shhhh. It's ok Bella. It's ok. Deep breaths, it's ok. It'll be ok. Come on, deeps breaths, calm down…it's ok." She said as one hand started brushing the hair out of my eyes and face. I felt her cheek on the top of my head as she continued to soothe and shush me.

"It hurt Rose. It hurt so much." I sobbed. I couldn't help it, I needed to get it out I didn't care if Emmett, or Carlisle or even Jasper hurt me. I needed to get it out to someone who would understand, and after hearing what Rose went through I knew she would understand.

"I know Bella, I know. But I can't help you if you don't tell me who it was. Please Bella, please let me help. Tell me who it was."

I shook my head. "I can't. Please Rose, it feels so good to tell somebody but I can't tell you who it was. Just forget I told you." I tried sitting up but she wouldn't let me. She held me close, still rocking me.

"I' am NOT going forget this Bells. I'm going to help find the bastard that did this to you. But if you know who it was then you need to tell me."

Pulling back to look at her I nodded, finally giving in. "Ok…but not here. I can't have others hear." A sad smile spread across her face as she stood up and pulled me on to her back.

"I know just the place."

**Emmett's Point of View**

"Ok…but not here. I can't have others hear." I was standing out side the door to Edward's bedroom, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had come up to see if Bella wanted to have a little fun but instead heard Rose telling Bella about how she was raped by her fiancé, his brother and their friends.

I couldn't believe that lying bitch. I told her, I DEMANDED her not to tell anybody what happened. She's just gunna have to be taught another lesson. Straightening up I knocked on the door. I heard a 'come in' before I walked in.

"Hey Rose, I need to talk to Bella for a moment…do you mind?" I asked, seeing that Rose was just about to jump out the window with Bella on her back.

"Well…this is kind of important Em…do you think you can wait a little while?" She asked, looking up at me with the puppy dog eyes she _thought_ I couldn't resist.

"This is urgent Rose…really I need to talk to her." Sighing she got off the windowsill and gently let Bella drop from her back.

Briskly she walked passed me and down the stairs. As soon as I heard the front door slam and the trees in the woods rustle with her passing I turned toward Bella with a snarl on my face.

"How. Dare. You." I said slowly, walking toward her. A low growl coming from my chest. Bella looked positively terrified. And she should be. When I was right in front of her I brought my hand up and gently wrapped it around the side of her neck. I smirked to myself when I saw her bottom lip start quivering. "What. The HELL. Were you. Thinking?" I hissed tightening my grip around her neck and shoving her up against the wall, so that her feet barely touched the floor.

Her gasp of surprise and terror brought my cock to life. Her eyes had closed with the impact but I wasn't going to have that. "LOOK AT ME!!!" her eyes opened immediately. "What. Did. I. Tell. You?" I said leaning in close enough, so that our noses pretty much touched. "HUH?!? The first time I FUCKED you…what did I tell you?"

Her lips started moving but nothing came out, her eyes had fluttered again and I knew I was choking her. Loosening my grip I lowered her so her feet were flat on the floor. Leaning in close I put my lips to her ear. "Now answer me whore."

"Not…not to tell…anyone."

I swung her onto my back and jumped for the window. "And lets make sure you don't forget it."

**A/N: SOOOOOOOO what did you think? again i know it was short but it's another cliffie and will have you begging for more......tell me what you think with some love in a review......**

**_INFO ON MY OTHER STORIES!!!!_**

I KNOW MANY OF YOU ARE WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE ABUSE, THE POKER GAME, AND BELLA'S PRANK BUT I HAVE TO FINISH WRITING THE CHAPTERS. AND THEY WILL BE UPDATED ASAP!!! I SWEAR!!!!


	23. GREAT NEWS: PLEASE READ

Hey guys i know u hate these as much as i do and were hoping this would be an actual update but i have GREAT news. My story "Bella's Prank" has been nominated for the Bring Me to Life Awards: the Teddy Bear Award.

i would really appriciate if u guys vote for me and if u do i'll update faster, i promise. just please do this for me, i would be psyched if i won. it would mean alot to mea if u guys did.

this is the website u go to, to vote. please guys, love me and vote for me...Please: www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com

Please Guys, i'm counting on you.

~Jessie~


	24. Bad News

Hey guys...i just recieved an email from the fanfiction adminitration saying my story Abuse has been taken down/deleted for 'explicit' content. I have been expecting this email for sometime now. i'm sorry to all my dedicated readers...i will be re-posting my story on http:/www (dot) thewriterscoffeeshop (dot) com/library. it shuld be soon.

i'm expecting my other stories to have the same fate soon enough so i'll be posting those to the site as well.

i'm sorry again and plz keep ur eye out on the website for my stories.

~Jessie~


	25. REALLY BAD NEWS! HIATIS!

Authors note:

yes i am going to repost my story Abuse, and it will be at The Writers Coffee Shop and the website is twcs . com i've been so busy lately tho that i haven't written anyting or reposted anything yet. i'm actually planning on putting all my stories on hiatis for now cuz of how busy i've been. considering its my junior year, i have to start looking at colleges and forcusing more so on school, so i've given my self absolutely no time to write. i'm sorry if this dissapoints u (cuz i know it dissapoints me, and i'm the one thats deciding it). i'm not going to stop writing the story till its over but for now i'm going to put all my stories on hiatis. i'm sorry again but it will be reposted at a later time.

i ask u tho to not give up on any of my stories, it will be finished and certain stories reposted if needed be.

~Jessica~


End file.
